Ladies of the Host Club
by Flutejrp
Summary: Haruhi has officially paid off her debt, but her adventures in the Host Club doesn't stop just yet. Not even when five girls find out her secret and they're pulled into the Club's crazy adventures as well! New friendships, romances, drama, and, definitely, surprises with the Hosts! Haruhi/Tamaki and Hosts/OCs! Beta'd by Aihara Awayuki...


**Author note(s): Hello guys! As you know, I have deleted the last Ouran story I had. One of the reviewers had brought up that I had "stole" plots from another story. Shortly after, the original author from that other story had PM'd me and asked me about it. Turns out, she wrote one of the stories that inspired that one. She wanted me to change my story to where it didn't seemed that I "stole" her plots. To make sure that it doesn't happen again, she has agreed to be the official beta for this story. Her username is Aihara Awayuki.**

**Story fact(s): There is some things that change in this first chapter, as far as introducing the girls and how they get caught up with the Host Club. Also, the way Sakura and Kyoya's rivalry has changed and Sakura's relationship status. I still spell Honey-senpai, 'Hani', and Kyoya's last name, 'Ootori.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I just own the Original Characters, that's all.**

* * *

**Episode I: The Hosts Meet the Girls**

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

"Haruhi, play with us..."

"Yeah, we're bored!"

The two voices caused a brunette girl with large brown eyes to look up from her book with a dull look on her face.

"Can't you two see that I'm studying for our test tomorrow?" the girl deadpanned, before turning back to her book.

The brunette girl was called Haruhi Fujioka, a first-year scholar student of Ouran Academy for the past months. She was a part of the Host Club, disguised as a boy. The reason for her being apart of the Host Club was when she broke an eight million yen vase, and she has stayed there since. According to her guests and fellow club members, she was the 'Natural Type'.

"But we're still bored!"

"Please...play with us!"

The two voices bothered her were her fellow classmates, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They were identical twin boys with auburn hair and amber eyes. They were the sons of the famous designer, Yuzuha Hitachiin. The twins had been apart of the Host Club since the club began when the president founded it two years ago. In order to entertain their guests, they would usually do a 'brotherly-love' act, though they did love each other. They were the 'Mischievous Type', and they often liked to 'play' with Haruhi.

"Don't you guys have to study too?" Haruhi raised her eyebrow, not looking up from her book.

"We usually do that at home," the twins shrugged and replied in unison. "Play with us!"

Haruhi sighed, placing a bookmark in her book. "I guess you won't leave me alone until I do. What do you want to play?"

The twins simultaneously smirked. "Something we like to call..."

"...dress Haruhi up in cute dresses."

Both boys held up a dress, that was 'really girl-y' in Haruhi's opinion. Seeing that they were going to force her, Haruhi started backing up away from the twins. They followed her as she started walking backwards. Suddenly, Haruhi backed into a solid wall behind her... A warm, breathing wall...

"Cut it out, you devil twins," a familiar voice exclaimed at Hikaru and Kaoru. "My little girl doesn't need you two to pester her while she's studying."

Said girl looked up to find Tamaki Suoh, the president of the Host Club and the founder. He was a second-year student with blond hair and violet eyes. He was the son of Yuzuru Suoh, Chairman of Ouran Academy and Head, in a way, of Suoh Enterprises. Since he was the founder of the Host Club, he has been apart of the club since the beginning. His 'type' was the 'Princely Type'. Though he was 'princely', he could be dense at times and exaggerated as well. He used to think of himself as Haruhi's father; in fact, he still does.

"But boss," the twins whined in unison.

"Don't you want to see...

"...Haruhi in a pretty and cute dress?" The twins snickered, not noticing Haruhi sneaking away.

Hikaru wrapped his arm around Tamaki's shoulder. "Picture it...

"...in your mind," Kaoru finished, wrapping his arm around Tamaki's other shoulder.

Tamaki imagined Haruhi, with a blush on her cheeks, clad in a beautiful dress, making him turn beat red. _Fathers aren't supposed to blush when they think of their daughter's in pretty dresses! What's wrong with me?_

Haruhi managed to get away from the trio, standing near another familiar figure. She saw Tamaki's face turning into a tomato, rolling her eyes.

"Tamaki-senpai, it's not that different than seeing me in any other outfit," Haruhi called, not knowing what has been exactly said.

"Haruhi, you know how Tamaki is," the figure besides her hummed.

The figure was the Host Club's vice president, Kyoya Ootori. He was in the same year as Tamaki with black hair and glasses-shielded gray eyes. He was the third son of Yoshio Ootorio, Chairman of The Ootori Group. He has been in the Host Club as long as Tamaki and handled any of the Club's financial business. He was very intelligent though Haruhi felt that he was also evil sometimes. He was known as the 'Cool Type' or even 'Shadow King'. Kyoya often sent frightened chills down Haruhi's spine.

"I know, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi sighed, slunking a bit forward.

"Well, we won't have time to dress-up today," Kyoya explained, examining his black notebook. "We have ladies coming over from different clubs."

Haruhi blinked, straightening herself. "Why are they from different clubs?"

"It's to expand the culture that Ouran Academy has here," Kyoya replied, pushing his glass up with his middle finger.

"So we're waiting for Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai to get here?" Haruhi asked, not seeing said boys.

'Hani-senpai' was actually Mitsunkuni Haninozuka, Hani for short. He was a third-year with short blond hair and brown eyes, and he was short for his age. However, he was still 145 centimeters. He was the son of Yorihisa Haninozuka, a master in martial arts. Hani has been the Host Club since Tamaki has talked him into it. He was the 'Boy Lolita Type'. He had a habit of calling everyone 'chan' after a small part of their name. When Haruhi saw him, Hani would be a sweet desert.

'Mori-senpai' was Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short. Along with Hani, he was a third year with spiky black hair and dark gray eyes. He was the son of Akira Morinozuka, also a master in martial arts. Mori was talked into joining the Host Club with Hani, since they were cousins by marriage. He was known as the 'Strong-Silent Type' in the Host Club. He was silent, but loyal to his cousin. As far as Haruhi knows, she hadn't seen Hani without Mori by his side, usually perched on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Of course," Kyoya responded with a nod of his head.

Haruhi decided to go back to her studying, hearing Tamaki and the twins fight in the background. It wasn't long before she heard the door opened.

"Haru-chan!" Haruhi heard before small arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hello, Hani-senpai," Haruhi replied, marking her place in her book.

The brunette felt the arms retracted, and she turned to find Mori standing near her and Hani. Haruhi lightly smiled, before greeting Mori. He nodded in acknowledgement, before seeing that the twins and Tamaki were still fighting.

_Still? _Haruhi thought with an eyebrow raise.

"Alright, you three, settle down," Kyoya warned, slightly glaring at them. "We have much to discuss. Have a seat."

With a huff, Tamaki and the twins listened to him, sitting on couches nearby seemingly near Haruhi. Mori and Hani, who was clutching Usa-can, Hani's bunny, took a seat near the rest of the group, waiting for instructions. When it was silent and calm, Kyoya started to explain.

"As I was telling Haruhi a few moments ago, the Host is holding a regular Host Club gathering for ladies from other clubs. The reason is to expand the culture that Ouran Academy has to offer."

Tamaki rose, putting a hand on his chin. "Why, yes. And what better way to start expanding culture than with an afternoon with the Host Club? Why, the Host Club was created to entertain with the most culture out there, and so this is a perfect opportunity to show other clubs that we have as much culture as them."

Kyoya lifted his head toward Tamaki, glaring slightly. "Are you finished?"

Tamaki beamed, nodding his head. Kyoya shook his head, sighing.

"Well, the ladies are supposed to come this afternoon so no cosplaying, are we clear?"

The rest of the club nodded while Hani did both nod and exlcaimed 'Yes!'

"Days before I had emailed every club president to see which club can send their ladies in for an afternoon. Most of them were rejected, but there were several other clubs that said they'll be able to come in. First to accept was the Drama/Theater Club."

"Of course," the twins shurgged to each other.

"What do you two mean?" Haruhi asked, looking towards them.

"Haruhi, those ladies are into characters like the ones we cosplay in..."

"...and we pretend just like they do, but they have a script most of the time."

"Sometimes, you guys do too," Haruhi mumbled, looking away from the twins. "Sorry, Kyoya-senpai. You can continue."

"Thank you for your apology, though it wasn't you who interrupted." Kyoya sent an accusing glare towards the twins. "Anyway, continuing on from where I left off, after the acceptance from the Drama/Theater Club, the next club to accept our invitation was the Baking Club. They have also offered to provide the afternoon with lots of sweets for the Host Club and its guests."

Hani shot his hand after Kyoya explained this.

"And yes, Hani-senpai, we have accepted their offer. The next club, well let me rephrase that. The next to accept were clubs were all the martial arts variety, and they have a handful of ladies that are in at least one of the martial arts clubs. Isn't that right, Mori-senpai?"

Mori nodded, grunting in response. Hani wondered if the reason why the martial arts clubs would come were because of Takashi, or both of them?

"The final club is to accept the invitation was the Debate Club," Kyoya informed the Hosts. "They should be arriving in twenty minutes. Let us prepare the room for their arrival."

The Hosts started setting up their stations with tea and a place for the Baking Club to set their cakes that had made for the visit. Haruhi wondered about who she would meet and if they would be nice and friendly to her.

_Mother in Heaven, I hope they don't find out my secret or else I would have to quit the Host Club. I have already paid of my debt so I lost that excuse to dress up like a boy. I really hope so. _

"Haruhi?" A familiar voice brought her out of her thoughts. That owner of the voice was revealed to be Tamaki when the brunette turned around. "It's time to open the doors for our guests. What are you thinking about so much that you blanked out?"

Tamaki looked at her with those indigo eyes of his and Haruhi swore that her heart skipped a beat. She briefly wondered why before she replied, "I was wondering who I will meet today, considering the guests are coming for the first time."

The blond smiled softly, making her heart sped up. "Don't worry about that. It will be just like every day you have guests: Be yourself...in your cute way that you always do!" He stated the last part of his sentence in childish voice with a smile and eyes to match.

Haruhi gave him a blank look. "Thanks, Senpai."

"Alright, you two." Kyoya's voice brought them back to Earth. "The doors about to open." He and the rest of the Hosts, save for Haruhi and Tamaki, were in their positions around Tamaki's 'throne'. "Get into your positions."

Haruhi and Tamaki did so swiftly, just before the door opened.

"Welcome," the seven Hosts stated in unison.

The Host Club's guests of the day stepped inside, seeing the Host Club.

"Welcome," Tamaki greeted, standing up from his chair to bow, "ladies of the Drama/Theater Club, Baking Club, all the martial arts Clubs, and the Debate Club. We're please to have you here. I'm Tamaki Suoh, President of the Host and the Princely Type."

Kyoya was the next to step up, pushing his glasses up. "Greetings, ladies. My name is Kyoya Ootori, Vice-President of the Host Club as well as the Cool Type."

"Hello, ladies," the Hitachiin twins greeted in unison. "We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and we're the Mischievious Type of the Club."

The twins bowed to the group before going off to the side to let Hani go next.

Hani beamed, noticing the Baking Club with their cakes. "Hi, I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hani. I'm known as the Boy Lolita Type, according to Tama-chan. This is Takashi Morinozuka, but most people call him Mori. Say hi, Takashi!"

Mori grunted in greeting, earning bows from the girls of Martial Arts Clubs. "Takashi is known as the Strong, Silent Type of the Host Club," Hani added with a giggle, making Ukemo smile softly.

Haruhi was up next, smiling.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Haruhi bowed to the group. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka and I'm known as the Natural Type of the Host Club."

Tamaki approached the group again, after Haruhi went back with the rest of the Hosts.

"Now, ladies," Tamaki started, "You see the Hosts will be situated in different areas of the room and you will go to the Host of your choice. Understand, ladies?"

The Hosts took their positions around the room, letting the ladies follow them. The Host Club had officially begun.

**~OHSHC; Haruhi and her guests~**

Haruhi was surrounded by five different girls, who were waiting for her speak. A black cake that was brought by one of her guests sat on the place setting of table, surrounded by cups filled with tea. The awkward silence was making Haruhi nervous.

"So, ladies, what are your names?" Haruhi asked, chuckling nervously. _Not my best performance to guests, but what it takes to get rid of the silence._

Haruhi noticed that no one had replied to her question; they just stared at her. Haruhi wanted one of the Hosts to come over and do anything.

_Just to get rid of the awkwardness in the air, _Haruhi thought.

Then, Haruhi heard a small voice, "Ukemo..."

The voice came from Haruhi's right, making her turn to it. Big blue eyes stared back at her as a girl, who was the same height of Hani, gave her a soft smile. Her chocolate brown hair was out of the way in two high braids, making her like a child. Despite her childlike face, she had a bust size of 36A and a petite waist with petite hips. By the looks of it, Haruhi concluded that she was in the Baking Club by the flour powder on her Ouran High School Uniform.

"Your name is Ukemo?" Haruhi asked, looking at the brunette.

"Yes," the brunette named Ukemo grinned up at her. "You had the look of being in an awkward position, so I thought I helped you out. I'm Ukemo Kuizumi, and this is Karai Saito. We're both third years."

She indicated the blond sitting next to her by gesturing with her hands and smiling at said person. She had dirty blond hair to mid-back with ivy green eyes looking blankly at her. The girl had a bust size of 36C, and her skin was slightly tan. She had wide hips and a thin waist, and she had long fit but strong legs. Haruhi got the feeling that Karai was in at least one of the Martial Arts Clubs by the look of the blonde's legs.

"Nice to meet you, Ukemo and Karai," Haruhi replied, smiling. "Who else is here?"

Haruhi looked toward a pair of girl twins across from her. Both girls looked identical with Aqua blue eyes and blonde curly hair with golden streaks that caught the light. However, Haruhi noticed that the twin on her left wore a pink headband in her blonde hair while the twin on her right wore a purple headband. They both were wearing the girls uniform with the same 34B size bust. Their hips and waist were small, still making them look exactly like they were twins.

"What about you two?" Haruhi asked, surprising the twins.

The twins smirked at her, reminding Haruhi of Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I'm Mayumi," the pink headband twin explained, gesturing to herself.

"And I'm Naomi Akiyama," the purple headband twin explained as well, doing the same as her twin.

"We're both first years in the B class," the twins smiled brightly at the end of their introduction.

"Okay," Haruhi smiled, before turning to the last girl seated on her left. "You've haven't introduced yourself, so what is your name?"

The last girl oddly reminded the brunette of Kyoya. She wore the uniform for Ouran Academy females. Her sharp navy eyes looked at her, with a pair of silver-frame glass on the bridge of her nose. Her black hair went straight down her back stopping at her waist. Her bust, sized 36C, filled out her upperbody in the uniform, followed by a thin waist with wide hips. Her long, dancer-like legs crossed and uncrossed underneath her dress.

"I'm Sakura Untaki," the girl replied, pushing her glasses up. "A second year in the A class. I share a few classes with two of your fellow club members: Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori."

"Well, nice to meet you ladies," Haruhi smiled at her temporary guests. "I'm glad you chose me for your ideal host. So what clubs are you ladies in?"

"Well, I'm in the Baking Club," Ukemo beamed, indicating to the cake as her creation.

"I'm in the Debate Club," Sakura explained, leaning back in her seat.

"Drama/Theater Club," Mayumi and Naomi stated in unison, bored expressions on their faces.

"What about you, Karai-senpai?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow at the tall blonde.

"The Karate, Judo, Kendo, and Ninjutsu Clubs," Karai replied, speaking for the first time in the group with Haruhi.

Haruhi blinked at Karai, "Wow, how do you have time for all of them?"

"Just do," Karai shrugged, going back to her silence.

After that, Haruhi, along with the group, engaged in conversation and got to know the girls a little better. She learned about the girls' background and a bit of their histories.

Sakura was the eldest of Daichi Untaki, Head of Untaki Attorney Firms spread across the country. Sakura planned on becoming a lawyer and taking over Untaki Firms, which made Haruhi smile. That's if her father didn't married her off first, because she was his eldest daughter.

The Akiyama twins were the eldest daughters of Yasuomi Akiyama, a middle-class lawyer that had recently became a diplomat of Japan. They revealed that they have been at Ouran Academy for a week to which Haruhi welcomed them. Before their father a diplomat, they lived like commoners in a low-income house, which surprised Haruhi, and shared a room all their lives. They have an interest in acting and singing on stage.

Ukemo was the only biological child of Okito and Amika Kuizumi, Co-heads of Kui Delights. 'Kui' was short for Kuizumi and 'Delights' were deserts like cakes, cookies, and other sweets. Though her parents loved her very much, Ukemo knew that her parents couldn't have any more children after her. Many foster siblings came and went, but there was one who stayed for the sake of Ukemo.

That one foster children was Karai Saito. With Ukemo explaining, her background was that she had been in foster care ever since she was five, but she wasn't placed with the Kuizumi's until she was twelve. She was the only foster child that had stayed with them longer than a year. She started the Karate Club back in Ouran Middle School, and it slowly grew into her joining more martial arts clubs.

For some reason, Haruhi felt safe by these girls as well as admired them.

_Tamaki was right, _Haruhi thought, _I don't have anything to worry about._

Suddenly, Mayumi growled out, frustrated. "Are we all going to ignore the fact that Haruhi's a girl?"

Haruhi's eyes widen. _I stand corrected._

"Mayumi..." Naomi hissed, scowlding her sister. "That was rude."

"What? You're thinking it, too," Mayumi huffed, looking away with a glare.

Haruhi suddenly felt a chill down her spine. She looked around the room to see the Shadow King looking sternly at her.

"I'm curious too," Sakura spoke up, pushing her glasses up. "Why are you dressed look like a boy?"

"You can tell us, Haruhi," Ukemo reassured, smiling at her. "We won't tell nobody."

Haruhi thought about it. _If I tell them, they won't tell, but I might get in trouble with the Host Club. However, if I don't tell them, there's a chance they might tell, and I still get in trouble with the Host Club. Either way, I'm in trouble with Host Club regardless. But I want these girls to trust me._

"Alright," Haruhi sighed, before lowing her voice. "But you can't anybody outside of the Host Club."

The group nodded, leaning closer to hear better.

Haruhi sighed once. "Okay, it all started when I was looking for a quiet place to study..."

The brown-eyed brunette went to explained the first time she met the Host Club to the fact that they knew that she was a girl. She explained about the vase she broke, and paying off her debt. She also told them that it was paid off already, but she loved the Host Club and didn't want to quit.

"And so, that's how I've kept my gender a secret from everyone," Haruhi whispered, finishing her story.

The group leaned back and absorbed what was in the story.

"Well, I don't expect anything less of Ootori," Sakura commented, cupping her chin in thought.

Mayumi started, "So does any of the guys in the Host Club..."

"...have a crush on you?" Naomi finshed, blinking curiously.

Haruhi bit her lip in thought, before shrugging. "Honestly, I don't know."

The rest of the group gave her a flat look.

"What?" Haruhi asked, blinking confused.

"Nothing," the group replied in unison.

"We won't tell anybody the truth," Ukemo beamed, raising her right hand. "I promise."

Karai raised her right hand as well, and grunted her promise. Mayumi raised her left hand while Naomi raised her right.

"We promise, too," the Akiyama twins smiled, saluting.

"I do, as well," Sakura agreed, raising her right hand.

Haruhi smiled brightly before seeing Tamaki standing up.

"Ladies, it seems that our time together has gone by so fast, but we're closing up Host Club today. I hope you enjoyed your time here as much as we enjoyed having you here," Tamaki explained, smiling dreamily.

"Our time to leave," the Akiyama twins stated in unison as the group stood up.

As the other guests headed toward the doors, Haruhi's guests followed them. However, they were stopped by Kyoya and the rest of the Hosts, except Tamaki. Said boy stood by Haruhi almost protectively. The girl in disguise just stared in confusion.

"Hold on, you ladies," Tamaki stated, after the doors closed. "You girls found out something about one of own, and we don't like it." The blond crossed his arms, frown on his lips.

"Oh, you mean the fact that Haruhi's a girl?" the Akiyama twins guessed, having their arms in the Hitachiin twins' grasp.

"Yes, exactly that," the Hitachiins twins replied, glaring at the smirking twins.

"But we promised that we wouldn't tell anyone," Ukemo explained, blushing at the fact that Hani was touching her. "We'll pinky-swear if we have to." She looked at Karai, who was held back by Mori, for comfort.

"Kyo-chan?" Hani looked at Kyoya, who held Sakura in his grasp. "They said they promised not to tell them. What should we do?"

"I suspected that this would happen when Sakura Untaki walked in with the Debate Club." Kyoya glared at the girl in his grasp, who glared back.

"Ootori, first of all, it was obvious that Haruhi's a girl," Sakura huffed, trying to pull from his grasp. "I've heard the story, and your calculating skills are just _atrocious_. Second of all, my boyfriend would not like it the way you're holding me."

The Hosts and the girls looked at her, raising their eyebrows. "Boyfriend?!"

Kyoya shoved Sakura away, before crossing his arms. "I could care less what he thinks. But I've got a solution to solve this small problem."

The Hosts had released the girls in their grasp, looking at Kyoya with a determind look. Haruhi thought it would be time to step in.

"Senpai, they promised to keep this a secret," Haruhi pointed out, defending the girls. "I trust their words."

Tamaki spoke up beside her. "Haruhi, you just met these girls. In fact, we have no clue who they are outside the clubs they're in."

"Besides, I have the solution right here," Kyoya voiced, bringing papers to the group.

Sakura took a paper and examined it, raising an eyebrow. "A silence contract?"

"Yes," Kyoya replied, smirked triumphantly.

"What if we refuse to sign this contract?" Mayumi asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to do that, Miss Akiyama," Kyoya hummed, smirking at her. "I have a police force on my beck and call. That would be embarassing for the daughters of the recent appointed diplomat Yasuomi Akiyama, wouldn't it?"

The Akiyama twins gaped at him. "How did you-"

"I know all," Kyoya stated with a stare that sent chills down the girl twins' spines. "Anyway, you ladies sign these and we won't be bothered again."

The girls sighed and/or groaned as they signed the silence contract. Sakura was the last to sign a contract, and she had noticed something in the contract as she dotted the 'i' in her last name. She gaped at the fine print.

"What is this?" Sakura asked, grabbing her signed contract. "'In order to keep this contract from being breached, the signer must be transferred into a Host's homeroom and schedule'?!"

"What?!" the girls, save for Karai and Haruhi, gasped at Kyoya, who grabbed the signed contract right back from Sakura.

"That's right," Tamaki spoke up, getting the girls' attention. "Seeing on how we don't have your trust yet, we'll have each of you girls transferred into the same schedule as one of the Hosts."

"Does that mean they'll be in the Host Club after classes, Tama-chan?" Hani asked, clutching Usa-chan.

"Dear god, I hope not," Hikaru muttered, which caused Mayumi to glare at him.

"No, after classes, they can attend their clubs," Kyoya responded, writing down notes in his black book. "But after club hours, they are to report here for a few minutes to help clean Music Room #3."

"You guys didn't do that with Kasanoda," Haruhi pointed out, glaring slightly at the ground. "How is this different?"

Tamaki gapped at her and animatedly exclaimed, "It's different because girls found out your secret and they gossip."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Please, I don't waste time with gossiping about things. It's such a waste of time for me."

"We're new to Ouran," Mayumi explained, gesturing to herself and her sister.

"...so we don't know anybody that well," Naomi shrugged, frown on her lips.

"Welcome to Ouran, by the way," the Hitachiin twins smirked at them, making the Akiyama twins look away with a huff.

"When I promise something, I won't break that promise," Ukemo explained, beaming reassuringly. "Besides, Karai doesn't say anything except for a word or two for some reason. Always have been."

Tamaki resembled a fish for a few seconds before shaking his head. "But we won't risk it. Besides, this way, you Akiyama twins can meet new people."

"Besides, you ladies have already signed the contract," Kyoya pointed out, holding the contracts in his hands. "You don't have a say in this otherwise."

Sakura and the Akiyama twins glared at the Ootori as he put the contracts in a file cabinet that Haruhi had never seen before.

_Where had the filing cabinet come from? _Haruhi thought with a raised eyebrow. _This is supposed to be a music room..._

"So what year are you ladies?" Hikaru asked, hands on his hips.

"Would be nice to know." Kaoru shrugged, observing the Akiyama twins.

"Well, we're in class 1-B," the Akiyama twins explained, looking at the Hitachiin twins.

"Karai and I are in 3-B," Ukemo beamed, closing her eyes.

"I'm in the same class as Ootori and Tamaki," Sakura explained, pushing her glasses up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go. I've wasted enough time here already."

Sakura walked out of Music Room #3 with an angry step in her walk, shutting the door. Kyoya glared viciously at the door, "Damn Untaki."

The Hosts were surprised by this statement. Haruhi thought, _Wonder what's with Kyoya-senpai and Sakura._

"I must leave as well," Kyoya suddenly blurted out, before heading out of the room through a different door.

"What's with the two of them?" the Hitachiin twins asked Tamaki.

"They have a rivalry with each other," Tamaki explained, running a hand through his hair. "Kyoya said that it was school-related. They're competitive when it comes to school."

"It's obvious that the two have sexual tension with the other," the Akiyama twins pointed out, shrugging.

Tamaki gapped at them, blushing. "W-what? Sexual tension?"

The Hitachiin twins smirked. "Yeah, he totally wants her."

"And she him," the Akiyama twins smirked with them.

"How can you tell?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We can tell," both sets of twins stated in unison.

"Freaky," Ukemo piped up, backing up a bit.

"Oh-no!" Tamaki panicked, eyes widened. "The shady devils have cloned themselves and turned the clones into girls!"

"Boss, you have been watching too much sci-fi movies," the Hitachiin twins deadpanned.

The Akiyama twins looked at Haruhi. "You weren't lying when you said that Tamaki comes with the most ridiculous things."

Tamaki's eyes suddenly turned into stars as he stared at Haruhi. "Haruhi, you talked about daddy?"

"Daddy?" Ukemo raised an eyebrow.

"I left that part out, didn't I?" Haruhi rubbed her neck.

"'Daddy'?" Naomi clarified, raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds kinky," Mayumi pointed out, which made the Hitachiin twins burst out laughing and Tamaki go completely red.

"It's nothing like that!" Tamaki denied, covering up his face.

"Whatever," Mayumi shrugged, before turning away. "We have to go."

"Yeah, see ya," Naomi nodded, following her sister out.

"We should go, too," Ukemo piped up, bouncing toward the door. "Come on, Karai."

The four girls left out the door, closing the door. Haruhi thought, _'I have a feeling that it's going to be interesting for the Host Club in the future... ' _

* * *

**And done!**

**End of chapter note(s): Again, different than the last story and hopefully a bit better. Obviously, I didn't change the OCs' names, looks, and personalities. Just some of the plot lines. ****Also, the official beta is Aihara Awayuki and she has told me that this chapter is okay and nice. Feel free to review and tell me what you think.**

**~Luv, Flutejrp **


End file.
